


Red Halloween

by laridian



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laridian/pseuds/laridian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fulfilling a request for "a Halloween fic regarding Spy and disguises."  Not part of the Forever War universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Halloween

Halloween was a time for (a) getting drunk and (b) eating all the good candy and leaving the nasty cheap hard candy in the bowl and (c) scaring any kids foolish enough to take on a dare to visit the weird dangerous guys on the outer edge of town. None of these options were difficult and all had their merits. Sometimes you could even do all three, if you were careful not to overdo (a). A one-eyed screaming man with a sword, or Pyro wielding anything, was guaranteed to cause screams and the pounding of fleeing feet back to safer places. Engineer would hand out chocolate bars to kids who "escaped" the Red House of Terror.

Medic could be scary, if someone lured him to the door before he could clean himself up. Why did he have to clean up? Because someone must draw the short straw and volunteer to go under the knife, so Medic would be bloody and brandishing something sharp when he answered the door, irritated that nobody else would do it. Also, whoever drew the short straw then had a ready-made bloody-mess costume.

But Spy never participated. No, on Halloween he took off all the disguises, the mask, the affectations and the accent, and went into town to be himself. It was the one night per year it was possible, and nobody ever noticed.


End file.
